


The Final Result

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: Endgame [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it is nothing either of them could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Result

"I'm sure this is cheating. You cannot simply convert pieces like that, brother.”

“I would agree with you, but it seems we never decided on a proper set of rules. Besides, there is the case of Nemesis Prime.”

“You still remember that?” Unicron complains. “That has passed beyond mortal knowledge!”

Primus' light very pointedly changes from pure white to a multitude rainbow, something Unicron has come to recognise as gesture close to sarcastic mocking. He is forced to concede that His brother has Him there.

It is infuriating to see Him look so smug. Primus is not allowed to be smug, just because He happens to be winning at the moment.

“Perhaps I did choose poorly,” He mutters. “I never liked Galvatron much.”

“You need to take better care of your Heralds,” Primus advises. “They burn out so quickly. It is little wonder that this one chose to follow my Prime, the way you treated him.”

“No, I need _better_ Heralds.” Unicron is aware that He is starting to sound like a sulky infant, which is at least five points to Primus right there. 

In truth, the whole Galvatron incident has Him rattled. This is the first time Unicron put so much of Himself into a Herald, and to see it backfire so spectacularly is not particularly pleasing. In hindsight, He might as well have gift-wrapped His dark creation and delivered him personally to Primus. It is, more or less, the conclusion reached in the Great Cybertronian Civil War. The Autobot Prime and the Decepticon leader, bonded in union to bring peace to their ravaged planet.

Unicron was so  _sure_ He was going to win that one. A group of mechs specifically designed for combat, versus civilian trucks and cars? Come  _on._

“I request a time out,” He says, thinking hard. “I want some time to plan my next move.”

“So you concede the round?” Primus asks. There is an irritating hint of triumph in His voice. The fact that He is too polite to boast makes it worse.

“Yes, yes, I concede.” It isn't a total waste, at least. The attack on Autobot City and the destruction of Primus' centrepiece, Optimus Prime, must be worth a good chunk of points He could invest later. The trouble was that it and the events that followed left both of them with so few usable pieces that the loss of the Herald sealed the outcome for Unicron. It is not a mistake He plans to repeat in the next round.

“We must tally up the points, then,” the un-knowable light that is Primus says. “How many eras of peace have I won?”

“Not enough,” Unicron promises. Already His great mind is lit up with endless possibilites. “I will see to that, brother.”

“If you say so.”


End file.
